lies
by luvme123
Summary: (I don't know what to call this) AU/OOC Kickthestickz twoshot. Can't really summarize. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

_Pj, Pj, Pj, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Pj Liguori sat, his tall frame hunched over his friends' pale form, sobs wracking his body. His head jolts up to see a form, just about his size, forming in the shadows and he grimaces, holding his temple in agony.

"You promised if I killed him you'd leave me alone." Pj whispers to the form as it comes into view. The figure, a young male with swept brown fringe and a toned jaw, laughs, showing his teeth. The only pure thing about him.

"'Promised.'" He laughs.

"You promised me, Chris!" Pj yells, clutching his friends' shirt, which was stained with blood pouring through a gaping wound in his side. A knife lay not too far next to them.

"Yeah, about that..." Chris laughs again, and, like lightning, has Pj pinned to the wall by his shirt collar. "There's something you should know about me."

Pj glares at Chris, almost too aware of the warmth of Chris' breath on his neck.

"What?" Pj spits hotly, clearly in distress.

"I lie." Chris drops Pj to the ground with a grin as Pj braces for impact. He hits the ground with sudden force, grimacing as he sits upright.

"You-"

"Now now, no need for hostile language, Peej, it was an honest mistake; you've only known me for a few weeks. Most friends I wait to test until they've known me longer." Chris grins. Pj grips his head more, squeezing his eyes shut as he rocks back and forth.

"You are not real. You are not here." Pj mutters to himself, repeating the phrase as Chris laughs, moving lightning-speed from one part of the room to another, finally stopping just by Pj's left shoulder.

"I'm not real, eh?" Chris chuckles in Pj's ear, causing his to jump up, only to be knocked down by Chris again. Pj backs away, Chris following rapidly.

Pj was scared to blink, for he was afraid that if he did, Chris would be there, surely to kill him.

"If I'm not real..." Chris whispers hotly as he finally seizes Pj, moving again lightning-quick to pick up and throw the lighter brunette into the wall; his left forearm holding Pj's struggling torso to the wall as the other finds its way to Pj's hand, locking their fingers together. Pj grunts in pain, finally submitting as Chris pushes him roughly into the wall. "How come I'm holding you against this wall? How come I can hurt you so easily? Snap your bones before you could even realize what happened? I could kill you in a whole second, though I'm not real? If I'm not real, how come I can do this..." A moment of silence passes as Chris bites down on the earlobe of the ear he'd been talking into, causing Pj to shiver. "Or this?"

Chris moves his hand from the warmth of Pj's, sliding towards his waist, rubbing light circles in it, before moving to Pj's butt, squeezing it. He grins as he gets a light gasp from Pj; just what he'd wanted. Chris allows his hand to wander around Pj's body, often lingering lower than the waist line, a bit more, still holding Pj roughly against the wall. He looks into Pj's green eyes, his hazel ones gleaming with mischief, sending a shiver to run along Pj's spine.

"Tell me, Pj, if I'm not real, then how can I do this?.." Chris whispers, leaning closer to Pj, his warm breath heating his pale face as he kisses the boy, his fringe falling in front of his face. Pj, despite himself, melts into the kiss, granting entrance as Chris asks permission to roam his mouth with his tounge. Chris smiles as he feels Pj kiss back, allowing himself to try to regain his mouth so he could explore Chris's mouth. They part only for the air only Pj seems to need; and while Pj calms his ragged breathing, Chris moves his lips up and down Pj's neck, searching for his rapid-beating pulse. He finally stops as Pj regains his breath, holding him harder to the wall. "If I'm not real, how can I do this?"

His hand, which had been clutching Pj's hair, moves to his zipper, zipping and unzipping it teasingly, causing Pj to growl in submittance.

"Ok, maybe you're real." Pj growls, his eyes dancing with fire. Chris grins.

"Good; you're finally on my side." Chris says, finally moving his lips back to Pj's. They kiss; this time longer, and Chris allows Pj to explore his mouth, loosening his push against the wall. Pj takes the opportunity to slip something from out of his back pocket. He allows Chris to do things with his hands, but never allows him to gain hold of his hands. Chris, who was enjoying himself with Pj in his arms, only stops kissing the curly-haired boy when something cold goes into his abdomen, pain shooting through his body.

"If you're as real as you say you are, then you should go down just as easy as him." Pj growls, pointing his thumb at his friend's lifeless body laying not too far away. Chris falls to the ground, clutching the knife that protrudes his stomach as he falls to the ground, his eyesight rimming with blackness...

**A/N: so this is a bit dark, definitely AU and a bit OOC, but I like it, and there might be another chapter. So yeah. If you want more, or another chapter, rather, then review, please, or fave or follow, I'll get the message if you follow, but seriously, I love you guys' feedback, so... bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're fast." Chris growls, standing in front of the door Pj had tried to escape from. "Not as fast as me."

Pj stops, backing away in fear.

"I thought I-"

"Stabbed me? Yeah, you did!" Chris snaps, moving his trembling hand away from his abdomen so Pj could see the crimson red pouring out of his open wound. Pj gasps, watching as Chris put his hand back on his wound, pulling the knife from his pocket with his other hand. "Which is why I'm going to enjoy slitting your throat."

Pj tries to breath as his back hits the wall again, Chris moving lightning fast towards him so he stood over his cowering form. The severity of his situation hits him as he looks over to the pale corpse on the other side of the room that used to be his friend Phil. His breath hitches.

"C'mon, Chris, do you really wanna do this?" Pj asks lightly, trying to chuckle. Another hitch. "Can't we work something out?"

He wraps his arms nimbly around Chris's shoulders, nuzzling his head into his neck. Another hitch.

"I don't think we can." Chris growls, but he wraps his arms around Pj either way, pulling him close to him.

"So you're really gonna kill me?" Pj asks, his voice muffled by Chris's sweatshirt.

Another hitch.

"Yes." Chris says, but he couldn't quite tell if he meant it or not. Chris didn't even know. The kiss they'd shared earlier seemed so... enjoyable.

Another hitch. Then another. Pj couldn't breath. He couldn't speak any more. He was having a panic attack. Another hitch and he feels his knees go out, dragging him to the floor. Chris kneels down beside him, holding his sweatshirt's collar.

"Breath, you twat! I wanna have the privilege to kill you, not your weak lungs; breath!" For some reason this calms Pj considerably.

Another hitch.

"I'm breathing." Pj says, his breathing finally regulated. His hair had fallen in his eyes, and Chris reaches out to fix it, causing Pj to flinch. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"I would, but I wanna get back at you. Hurt you like you hurt me." Chris says.

"What's that even mean?"

"Just kiss me and don't ask questions." Chris says gruffly, leaning over Pj as he pressed their lips together. The kiss is more passionate than the last, and Chris only deepens it more by leaning more, pinning Pj to the floor. His tounge no longer asks for permission, just slips inside as Pj tries to catch his breath. It roams freely, fiercly, as Chris lets all his anger flow into the kiss. He'd gotten himself over Pj now, his knees on either side of Pj's body as he leant down and kissed the other boy roughly.

Pj couldn't quite stop himself; he allowed the man to take advantage of him, fiddling with things on or part of his body, kiss him lightly, kiss him roughly. There were moments Chris got a bit too rough and he was sure there would be marks on his skin where he'd just niped. It made Pj grin, to the point it was almost creepy. He was kissing a boy. He was kissing a boy that just might be the death of him, to say the least, and oh, what a rush it gave him.

"See? We could still work something out." Pj pants, trying to catch his breath as Chris trails his lips towards his neck, suckling lightly, his tounge grazing skin. "Can't we?"

"Definately." Chris says quickly before moving back to what he was doing hungrily. Pj lets out a light moan, kissing Chris's cheek softly as Chris finally moves back to his lips. They kiss, tounges fighting for dominance, when a sharp stab of pain hits Pj and he gasps as Chris pulls away angrilly. "Not."

"Ch-Chris!" Pj stutters, his heart racing. He could feel the blood coursing out of the open wound in his stomach, but couldn't bring himself to look at it. Instead, he looks directly into Chris's dark eyes, tears welling in his own. Chris's face softens, if only for a second, as police sirens are heard distantly, coming closer every second. He takes the knife again, and moves it towards Pj's throat, right above the first love-bite he'd left.

"Trust me," He says, pushing the knife in slightly, winceing as he hears Pj's cries in pain. "You'll like it better dead." He pushes the knife fully in, stopping only when it's blade stops and turns into handle. Then he takes it and moves to the second love-bite and repeats. He does the same to an empty spot on his neck. He could hear Pj's gargled breath as he struggled to breath, his blood clogging any airway he tried, and the first tear makes it's way down his cheek. He kisses Pj one more time as he stands, dissapearing from the room completely. The police burst in not a minute later and Pj's heart stops.

* * *

_Pj stands, feeling his neck and abdomen for puncture wounds, but there seems to be only smooth skin as he moves forward. He was in the room he'd killed Phil in, but there was no body. No Chris. He didn't know why he was dissapointed, not being able to see the man that killed him, but he was. Very dissapointed. _

_"Hello, Pj." Pj jumps as Chris's gruff words echo though the silence. He turns to see Chris, standing against the far wall oposite him. Pj smiles, running up to Chris and kissing him, passion and anger mixing his emotions. He would stab him and continue the seemingly never-ending circle, but this time he had no knife, so he assumed he should just go with it. They part, so Chris could speak. "I told you you'd like it better dead."_


End file.
